Anti -Christ反キリスト : Volume One
by 00025825
Summary: Set in the near future, this gripping, and horror filled tale, follows a time-traveling demon, who must save the world, from a ancient super weapon


Prologue:

Set, in the modern day Japan, Agamemnon follows the tale of a time-traveling demon named Askiar, who must save the world from total disaster, and uncover the secret of the treasure of a missing demon king, Agamemnon.

Askiar, Saki, and fellow demons, must save, their mother from a rogue demon -human bounty hunter, Togo.

Character list:

Name: Askiar Yuuki/ Tokìk

Age: 18 yrs

Gender: male

Race: demon

Nationality: Japanese

Country of origin: Japan

Weapon/Equipment: immortal demon cross claws, Demon anti-christ (colored eerie green, and has a Ώ symbol, in both hands)

Unusual Features: purple eyes.

Occupation: time-traveling, sleeping, eating

Family: Saki Yuuki (little sister), unnamed mother, Satan (father/embodiment), Naka (twin sister)

Background: Born a hybrid of a human, and demon, Askiar, and his sister, have different but similar abilities, not much is known about his past life. He is often describe as cocky, and an idiot by his sister.

Powers: super-strength, speed, agility, immunity to bullets, eyesight, night vision, healing, regeneration.

Appearance: tall, wears a long black trench coat, he has dark spiky hair that is tied in a ponytail at the end, and looks similar to the 2nd greed.

Name: Saki Yuuki

Age: 12 yrs old

Gender: female

Race: wolf-demon

Nationality: Japanese

Country of origin: Japan

Weapon/Equipment: bow and arrows , retractable wolf claws, and teeth, a fang on the left side of her mouth, Demon anti-christ (eerie pink colored, and Σ as its symbol, in her right hand).

Unusual Features: flat-chested, fang, small wolf ears (covered by her hair)

Family: Askiar Yuuki (older brother), Naka (older sister), unnamed Mother, Satan (father)

Occupation: cooking

Background: a rare variant of demon, with wolf blood, is the 2nd child of a demon and human, she is very mature for her age, and dislikes her "idiot" brother, she mostly cooks, and takes care of the house, she rarely leaves the house, due to her wolf like agility, she often is seen, lounging around like a dog, or other dog/wolf activities,.

Powers: Super-strength (stronger than that of her brother, but she refrains from using her full strength), Super-speed (faster than her brother, but never uses it), wolf agility (is constantly reminded not to what her brother calls "Wolf out"), smell ( uses it when cooking), sharp eyesight, night vision, immunity to bullets (expect silver or silver painted bullets), bloodlust (is trying to suppress it, ), healing, advanced regeneration, can change into a dog/wolf for long periods of time (dog when its sun), wolf (at night on a full moon).

Appearance: bears a resemblance to Mikan from To-loveru, she has the exact same hairstyle , with the exception of small wolf ears, and a fang on the left side of her mouth* (*similar to Nana from To-love ru Motto, and Darkness).

Name:Naka

Age: 18 yrs old

Gender: Female

Race: Demon (Night Stalker)

Nationality: Japanese

Country of origin: Japan

Weapon/equipment: duel pistols, antichrist, (a dark blue colored,and the greek symbol for zeta), Night-stalker armor

Powers: Super-strength, agility, marksmanship, excellent night vision

Occupation: high-schooler

Background: nothing is known about her.

Family: Askiar (twin brother), Saki (little sister), unnamed mother, Satan (father)

Name: Konwoki

Age: 22-28 yrs old

Gender: male

Race: Demon

Nationality: Native America

Country of origin: America

Weapon/equipment: duel swords

Occupation: C.I.A agent

Powers: Super-speed, Super strength,excellent swordsmanship, agility, intelligence.

Background: nothing is known about him.

Name: Togo

Age: 19-20 yrs old

Gender: male

Race: human-demon

Nationality: American

Country of origin: U.S.A

Weapons/equipment: stream drive boomerang chainsaw (left hand) (it is also used as a mode of transportation), antichrist (colored black, and has an unknown greek symbol on it), ultimate shield

Occupation: bounty hunter

Powers: super-strength, speed, agility, ultimate shield

Background: He looks similar to the 1st greed from fullmetal alchemist, and has a similar cocky attitude, he was raised in New York, his parents died at an early age, he was raised by a bounty hunter, (its rumored that his mother was a demon, and killed by Satan), he was later hired by Satan , to test Askiar, and Saki, but he had other plans, as their mother is his sister.

Family: Askiar,Naka, Saki (niece, and nephews), Aniska (sister), unnamed mother and father, Satan (brother in law)

Chapter One: New Dawn

Tokyo, Japan, 3:15 A.M, in a quiet part of the city, in a bustling apartment complex, a New Dawn is about to emerge.

Saki P.O.V

That stupid idiot , he overslept again his food is cold, I sigh, as I cling to the couch, licking my arm, I feel an itch, I scratch my back, at times being a wolf-demon-human is annoying, but I'm used to it, I hear his alarm blaring and a loud crash, well looks like I have no choice, I giggle to myself, and transform into a dog, I creep into Askari's room, his door is wide open, he spent all night time-traveling, what a waste, I jump on his bed and lick his face, he mutters something about cheesecake.

Suddenly he jumps up, and falls on the floor, "What the Hell!..Saki..I told not to do that!" he screams, I just laugh as I switch back into my human form, and walk into the kitchen to reheat his breakfast, Askiar , heads into the bathroom, probably still sore, he sits down and turns on the tv, I give him his food, the television guy was talking about the missing treasure of Agamemnon.

Askiar P.O.V

Saki, can be really annoying, at times but that is what you expect of a wolf-demon, I sigh, as the news reporter, talks about humanity discover a clue to the missing treasure of Agamemnon, I remember the story, my father a demon named Satan, and my mother Aniska told me and my little sister, about a demon king and his grand treasure, he and the treasure went missing, when the Romans invaded his kingdom and then all this shit is happening, I sigh, until Saki was waving her hand in front of my face, "yo bro its time for you to go to school!", "Oh yeah" I reply, I go to a human school, Saki can't go to school, because, of her habit of Wolfing out,I'm passing the class, human lessons are so easy.

Normal P.O.V

Askiar, leaves his apartment, and heads down the stairs, and down to the bus stop, he stops a few blocks short and looks up at the sky, its raining, he sighs, as thunder booms, he hears a screaming, and footsteps, suddenly a girl slam into him, due to being a demon, he is unaffected, by the collision, "huh" asks Askiar confused, he looks down and sees a young girl lying on the ground, he hears footsteps, his vision, detects a demon among the group of thugs, he smirks, he picks the girl up slowly, he realizes that people are around, damn he mutters to himself.

He smirks once again, as the demon steps forward, he shouts "Hey you..hand over the girl or die!", Askiar steps forward, "Hell NO!" he bravely shouts, making the demon and his human pals, step back, they mutter, one steps forward, and replies "Don't blame me if you die on your girl here!" he charges, then in a split second Askiar disappears , and reappears behind him , "What you say?" , he says in his demon voice, his eyes switch to bright red, he activates his immortal cross claw, "wha?" stutterers the thug, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he look down three claw marks streaked blood through his arm, he screamed and fell down, as he clutched his arm.

The demon, and the other two thugs, quickly ran , Askiar watched them from above, and rushed after them, over the rooftops, he noticed that the demon spilt from the other two, he jumped the two, and killed them both, then he waited for the demon, at the old abandoned rail yard, "There you are!" snapped the demon, "Humph..two sec's late!" replied Askiar, both demons activated their weapons.

Back at the apartment, Saki, felt a strong presence , "Oh no" she gasped, and rushed out the shower, she looked down, and blushed, and rushed into her room, No Askiar she thought to herself as she rushed down the street, she passed by a police officer , "excuse what happen" she asked him, tugging on his shirt, "Hmm?" he asked, "What happen?" , "A bunch of thugs attempted to rape a girl, but were stopped by a teenger in a school uniform".

Oh no she thought to herself, "Thank you" she called as she charged up her demon antichrist* ( the antichrist, which usually appears inside one or more of a demon's hands, and is represented by that demons, personality, and has a greek symbol , is its main mode of defensive and offensive, some can be custom installed with abilities such as elemental, or to spawn weapons, usually drawn from the demons inner source of power, it produces a blast of energy based on that person's skill, ), her right hand began to emit an eerie pink color, and the greek symbol for sigma appeared on the back and front of her hand and shown bright pink, she sighed, and charged into the old rail yard.

Askiar, and the demon charged up their antichrist's, the demons, left hand emitted a eerie bright orange with a symbol of alpha appearing, both of Askiar 's hands emitted a eerie green, and the symbol for omega appeared, as he took off his gloves, the demon stopped cold and looked shocked , "You" the demon cried, "You're the one...who will destroy the angels why?"

Askiar personality changed from cheerful, to dark and cold, he smirked, and in a instant appeared behind the demon, in a split sec, the demon antichrist aimed at Saki, and Askari's at the back of his head, Saki gasped, and whimpered "Askiar...it can't..be"*, (A demon may be the embodiment of Satan himself, it is very rare, and only appears once ever so 3,000 yrs.

Chapter Two: Who, are you, and Where are you?

Saki P.O.V

It can't be, momma only said, that certain demons, can be embodiments for poppa, I had no idea that Askiar could be him, Tokìk , the most powerful demon in, existence, I watched in horror as Askiar/Tokìk, killed the demon, then he walked over to me, "No..stay..back!" I screamed I fired a warning shot, much to my amazement he dodge the blast, right before it hit him , "Saki Yuuki?" he asks, "y..yes" I reply, he smiles and pats my head, he continues " Take care of him", he then faints, I gasp "Askiar" I call, he mutters and groans, "Oh dear" I hear footsteps,and a helicopter, I look at the sky, its a full moon, I look at my cell, it says 12:00 pm, I quickly transform into a wolf, and carry Askiar back into our apartment.

Normal P.O.V

Saki its, in the living room, next to a sleeping Askiar, he slowly wakes up, "brother" calls Saki, "Huh?" he replies, as Saki, tackles him,and cries, "Why..didn't you tell me?", "He had no choice" replied a voice, they both look up, and see a tall man wearing dark sunglasses, he had on a grey suit, white shirt, underneath,and black tie, he removes his sunglasses, as he crouches next to Askiar he puts his hand to his forehead, "Hmm..so..you are him?" he asks, "Excuse me?" replies Askiar, "You have Tokik inside of you", "umm..who are you?" asks Saki, as she brings in a platter contain three cups of tea.

"I'm Konwoki, I'm a demon, my antichrist has the symbol for bravo, and my weapon/equipment, are these he pulls out twin swords, I work for the C.I.A, and I was one of the elite sent by your father to find, her", "Her?" asked Saki,and Askiar in unison, "The embodiment of an angel named Mary, who could destroy us all, and both our worlds, I was also sent her to train the both of you..." , "For what?" asked the now curious Saki and Askiar, "War..in a matter of a few months a organization linked to Mary threatens to rival our existence and prepare the angels in a war against us, your father forgone his body here, to go to the front lines, and your mother is coming here to help you.

"Momma" freaked out both Askiar and Saki, suddenly a knock at the door, came, and Konwoki got up and walked to the door, he open it, Askiar and Saki snuck up to the door, and listen in, "You here already?, alright this way in" he open the door further to reveal, a young women, at least around , 20 but she looks like she is 14, "Askiar, Saki?" her smooth, soft voice calls out, behind her is a another girl, she looked younger, "Mother please stop it" her cold voice rung out.

Askiar and Saki jumped out of their hiding spot,and startled their mother, the other girl hopped in front of Askiar and ready her antichrist, so did Askiar and Saki, "Enough, Askiar, Saki, Naka behave yourselves!" yelled their mother, "Naka?" "Askiar" called out both Askiar and Naka, in confusion, "yes your two are twin's, that will Naka looks like Askiar, she and him were separated when Saki was born, she is a special type of demon, a night-stalker" replied Konwoki.

A week later

Askiar and Naka both go to the same school, Saki stays home with her mother and Konwoki, it is dinner time, Naka, and Askiar opened the door, "Were home" they called through the halls, "welcome home kids" called they're mother, Konwoki, just sat in the living room, watching television, Saki, was listening to music, and doing homework, suddenly she feels a presence, Konwoki jumps up, and yells "Down!" as Saki collapsed in pain, a rocket flew through the window, but Naka shot it down.

"The Hell?" demanded Askiar, "Zero, watch it!" snapped Naka, "Oops" replied a teenager, everyone, turn to see a teenager with a skull tee, and white spiky hair, "Yo" he cheerful called, "the name is zero, I'm a demon, a rare wolf-type" Saki shot up, "A wolf-type?!" she shouted, Zero just looked at her, "I'm too!" she replied, "Cool" replied Zero, "What was that" interrupted Naka, and Askiar, "Oh that was my antichrist it shoots out streams of ice", he held up his hand, a snowy white haze surrounded it , it the had the greek symbol of delta on it.

"huh?" everyone was shocked, that antichrist could do that, "Oh some could be custom installed with this ability, or can spawn weapons." , they talked so more, unaware that they're being watched from a distance.

"Humph, that's them?" asked the figure as he put down the binoculars, "Yes" replied the voice of Satan, "Hold up!", " Aniska!" he screamed, "You never said that you married my sister?!", the voice was quiet, "This changes everything!, I want double", "I will pay you, as long as you don't , harm her", "I won't...I Togo never harm females!", replied the cheerful, Togo.

He aims his left arm into the air, and fired his steam powered boomerang chainsaw, the engine shock the night up, and the blade swung, and crash into a cement ledge, within an instant he swung off the roof, and land spider-man style on the glass, easy he thought to himself.

Chapter three: The hunter becomes the hunted

Saki, is having trouble sleeping, she breathes hard, and is burning up, as her wolf-sense detects the hunter Togo, on the roof, she screams, as her mother, brother,and Konwoki, and a few demon agents rush, "Sir", "A bounty hunter has been spotted on the roof!", "alright, lets go" Konwoki, turned to Askiar, his mother, and Saki, "Stay here, don't leave the room, understand?" they all nodded as he activated his weapons, and rushed out the room.

Konwoki P.O.V

I feel an uneasy presence, it looks like Tokik, is activating, as a self-defensive measure, I shake it off, and rush toward the scene, I hear gunshots , and screaming, I arrive to see Togo, standing with a blooded, chainsaw, I ready myself and charged, he fires his famous boomerang chainsaw, I duck and swirl around, and we parry with his claws, I forgot he can harden the carbon in his body.

I continue to fight off his attacks his strength and skills with that, chainsaw is amazing, and his brute strength "Damn you C.I.A!" he cursed under his breath, some demon agents snuck behind him, and open fire, all bullets bounced off, Togo's back, he swung his arm back and fired the chainsaw, when something grabbed his arm, and slammed his face into the wall, and placed a ten foot hole in the wall, "Tokik?" I asked as, the figure asked me to get up off the floor, some of my men aimed their weapons, I told them to stand down, and continue after the hunter called Togo.

"The hunter becomes the hunted" replied Tokik, as he disappears, Saki, and misses Yuuki arrive, with Naka and Zero, "Is...?" cried Askiar/Tokik's, mother, I place my hand on her shoulder, and tell her "Everything is alright we get him back!" me and the remaining agents head off to the helicopter pad, and board a helicopter.

It took several hours to locate Togo,and Tokik facing off, "They're they are!" yelled the pilot, I look out the door, and we prepare to descend, Tokik continues to knock Togo off guard, then he stops and looks at Togo.

Askiar/Tokik P.O.V

I continue to overpower Togo, I'm just too fast for him, then I knock his sunglasses, off then Askiar comes to , and takes control "What the hell?", "He looks like mom?", "Yeah I'm your mother's older brother our parents died, when we were young", "so your me, and Saki, and Naka's uncle?" "yes" he stopped, and got back up, "Sorry sis" he slammed the ground, and used his antichrist to fire me into the air.

Chapter four: Longing to Die

Togo P.O.V

After engaging with my nephew, on the Casinos rooftop, I walk down a dusty alley, and was greeted by a demonic voice, "Togo, report, why did you slip up, this.." "Look Satan or should I say Heibloem the Demon of trickery?", "Yes" replied Heibloem with a insane laugh", "Why?" I ask, "because?" he appeared out behind me, "Satan is too old for our taste" was his reply.

I was very much interested in his proposal, "Cool, I'm in", "Very good, you won't be alone they will be others like you" replies Heibloem.

In a bar across Tokyo bay, "Hokio, Hem Suit it's time", spoke up Heibloem, the voice was directed, at a teen aged, man with white hair, and a scar across his face, he had a katana at his left side, and a pre-teen, with red spiky, hair, and a gothic style jacket, and punk style shoes, a tee, and pants and a electric guitar strap to his back, "Hmm..ready?" he asked, Hokio, "Ha ha ha ha" laughed the boy, "I'll take that as a yes"

On a rooftop, a teenage girl with a ponytail and torn school uniform and barefoot, was messing around on her phone, "Maka its time", "Oh k" she replied, "Come Detroit", she called out to a boy with gothic style hair, and golden ear rings, he had a black trench coat, and a skull tee, he had a mask, with a blue and red lighting stripe through the eyelets,and a red line through the sideways lightning stripe mouth stripe , "kay" was his cold reply.

Later on in a barn in a secluded part of the warehouses , "We're all are here?" asked Heibloem, "Sure" replied alright then , we have reason to believe that Satan is old,and doesn't know how to run the demons, " "If we the apostles of Truth, take control, we will have the ideas, to find Agamemnon's lost treasure , among them a deadly war machine the Great Arkua", "The Great Arkua..no one knows what it actually looks like, some say, it is a weapon of great powers, others say a beast of a evil so strong no one can control it" replies Detroit.

"Cool" replied Maka, Hem suit, just sighed, "And" he asked, "Your job will be to split into teams of two, and find the seven clues, to where about of the Arkua, "Easy" replied Hem Suit, Hokio, just smirked, Maka, cheerfully replied, I got Detroit.

Everyone was heading out to the locations of the clues, Maka, and Detroit, got Egypt, in Cairo, Hem Suit, and Hokio got Hong Kong China , Tongo is working with the mysterious mercenary Zero, "Alright Tongo the rogue Demon, and Zane the Demon Samurai, (across from Tongo, sat a man, shirtless, his face was covered by camouflage bandages, and had similar cameo, painted on his gauntlets, pants, and shoes, and he had a huge katana, right by his leg, sat a half-naked, girl, she had a bow and arrow, right besides, her), You guys are being sent to the local high school near here, there is a girl with one of the clues of to the were about to a book, which will lead us to more clues, and then to the weapon itself, I'm sure you can handle it" with that Heibloem disappeared.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Konwoki , sat down, along with Zero, Askiar, Naka, and Saki, "I believe that Tongo is working for Heibloem, a rebel demon, who is leading an entire army of rebellious angels and demons and plan to overthrow satan and god, their target is the ancient weapon, called the Akrua, it is one of the missing treasures of the celtic king Agamemnon, there are a ton of clues, each split into a different level, with an artifact from Agamemnon's possession, I believe there is such a clue, here and in the form of a human, we must reach it, before Heibloem and his followers reach it.

The next day, at the bus stop, a familiar figure tails, a young girl in a school uniform

Inside a nearby overlooking apartment,Zane is choking a man, while Tongo is threatening his family, "Sai you have returned " was his cold reply, "P...pl..please, I'll tell u everything" he plead, "Start talking, or ye kid loses her, arm!" shouted Tongo, as he revved up his chainsaw, "Alright..Alright, the girl name is Sara, I know because I work at her school, I'm her 5th period teacher, please she is a good kid, don't harm her, her brother died in a gang war in the U.S", "Oh we aren't gonna hurt her, but you going to take us to her!" replied Sai, as she held her bow with an arrow aimed straight at him, "Oh ..okay" was the man's reply, "Lets go" grunted Zane.


End file.
